This invention relates to a transition connector and more particularly it relates to a transition connector for connecting a plurality of coaxial cables arranged in different conductive patterns for electrical interfaces between components of digital computers.
Presently, cable assemblies of a plurality of coaxial conductors are used as the main interconnection for mainframe computers of several manufacturers. The cables are double ended assemblies with terminated connector assemblies on both ends having terminals for each signal and ground wire of each coaxial conductor. The raw cable itself consists of a plurality of individual coaxial conductors ordered in a bundled array to assure the outer diameter of the cable is kept as small as possible. An additional outer shield around the bundle of individual coaxial conductors may also be present for cables with high signal speed applications. Electrical contact is made via crimp connections with serpent terminals. The "signal" contact is made to the signal wire, while the "ground" contact is made to the drain wire of the outer shield on the individual conductors. The "crimp" contact is the only termination made to the wire or shield drain wire. There are no redundant terminations. There have been quality problems with a crimp type of connection. The electrical contact is achieved via the induced pressure between terminal and wire. The crimp type connection is known to fluctuate causing inconsistent and intermittent connections. An application machine applies the terminals. This machine requires the operator to individually handle each conductor for proper termination. This termination technique is highly labor intensive. Permanent electrical isolation between each ground and signal termination is achieved via shrink tubing. Each signal wire and each drain wire have shrink tubing applied. This operation is also labor intensive and costly. The terminals are then hand-stuffed and latched into a mating block. There are predetermined patterns into which these terminals must be assembled. Assurance that the terminals have been properly inserted into the mating block is achieved via electrical testing. Improper assembly requires disassembly and reinserting of the terminals. Normally, the ground and signal terminations (via serpent terminals) of an individual conductor are located adjacent to one another in the mating block. However, the predetermined patterns, in several instances, calls for the signal and ground terminations to be located several positions apart, or "jumped" to different locations. The "jumping" requirement is currently achieved by exposing a longer-than-normal drain wire on the conductor that requires jumping capability. This calls for different preparation techniques for these "jumper" conductors. It also adds cost to the construction of the cable.
The crimping operation, the proper application of shrink tubing to each termination, the hand-inserting of each individual terminal and the requirement for "jumper" terminations are all variable operations and subject to human error. Each variable has a direct effect on the cable assembly's reliability as well as the yields in the construction of the cable assembly.